A Night At The Opera 2 Inuyasha Smokes Reefer
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inuyasha hates opera & buys tickets to one to surprise Kag. Miroku & Kouga give Inu reefer to relax but it has a special side affect and it's a night at the opera they'll never forget, Inu & Kag get revenge" Extended updated jokes romance.LEMONS. Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R lemons**

Extended updated Nov 3 2010 Inu/Kag

**A Night At The Opera 2 Inuyasha Smokes Reefer**

**By Raven 2010 June 26 2010**

Inuyasha hated the opera but Kagome wanted to go so he bought tickets to surprise her even though he dreading every minute of it

Oh god's I'm a demon but this is worse then slow torture being skinned alive and hell itself. Why couldn't she like Queen or Run DMC somebody for the love of Kami kill me now" he said to himself

Miroku noted the severe look of distress on his Hanyou friends face and was very curious

Inuyasha? Miroku called

Yeah what?

What's wrong my friend? Are you feeling Ill?

Shit if only that was the case"

What do you mean?

Well you know how Kagome's always going on about how she'd love to go to the opera?

Yes" Miroku answered

Well I bought these fuckin tickets to the damn thing as a surprise but fuck Miroku I don't know how the hell I'm gonna survive 3 hours of that shit death would be better then that" hey do you think maybe if I drink enough sake it'd kill or put me in a coma?

Inuyasha my friend I think I can help you with your problem"

Miroku unless you've got a bullet with my name on it I very much doubt it"

Have I ever stirred you wrong?

Do you really want me to answer that? Ok monk spill it"

Inuyasha since were in club Tokyo and in public view" Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder meet me in the back room first door on the right Kouga owns the place so it's ok"

Miroku this better not be some of your weird experimental home made booze the last time I drank that shit my hair curled"

Ahh come on"

No seriously Miroku my hair curled you should market that shit as a perm for hair"

Inuyasha you wound me you know I only have you best interest in mind" Miroku said with his hand on his heart

Yeah sure ya criminal" Inuyasha replied with a smirk on his handsome face

Inuyasha I think I can do way better than that and it's sent from mother nature herself"

Oh yeah what the hell is it?

Miroku pulled out a bag of what looked like oregano Inuyasha my friend smoke this and you will not care what goes on because you'll be to happy"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide hah? Miroku what the hell?

Trust me my friend with this stuff you will not give a shit what comes or goes" Miroku said

Kouga opened the door and came in hey monk mutt face what's up?

Hey wolf can you believe Miroku wants me to smoke this shit"

Yeah so?

Mangy wolf I cant freakin do that"

Miroku told Kouga all about the opera

Listen mutt face you remember when I told you how Ayeame's mother is a pain in my ass demanding and nagging old bat and you asked me how the hell I got through it?

Yeah" Inuyasha replied

It's because I smoked that shit right there I felt and stayed mellow the whole week she was there best part is it really pissed her off because she couldn't get a rise out of me and make me go off"

Inuyasha you'll be more relaxed then you've ever been in your whole life. And that's the best and strongest stuff the monk has" Miroku said

Come on dog breath don't be such a wuss try it you will be glad you did shit I was" Kouga said

All right Miroku and flea bag what do I do?

You wait and smoke some and about 5 minutes before the opera starts it hits you pretty quick so that should be no problem"

What the hell I aint got nothin to lose" Inuyasha said

Miroku rolled a fat joint the size of a small cigar for him Kouga gave him a piece of foil to wrap it in

Mutt face why don't you hang out with Miroku and me for awhile and have a couple of drinks" When's the opera? Kouga asked

Tomorrow freakin night" Inuyasha answered

Inuyasha left 6 hours later smiling and drunk as a skunk he had plans for a certain female

Kouga do you think we should tell Inuyasha about the side effects of this particular special brand of weed?

Nah Miroku he'll find out soon enough and besides why spoil the fun before it even starts"

You know Kouga we also gave him five times the normal amount"

Yeah I know he's gonna be fucked up and wasted that just makes it more fun I hope he likes that extra special side effect it has" Kouga said smiling evilly

Kouga you are an evil sadistic bastard and that is why you are my very best friend" Miroku said

Aw Roku my widdle heart soars with joy" Kouga joked

**A horny home coming**

Inuyasha made it home unlocked the door walked in closed and locked it. Then started singing the song I put a spell on you

Kagome came out Inuyasha you drunkard"

I'll show you drunkard"

Really she? She replied

Yes my sexy wench I have been thinking about you all night"

He grabbed her from behind put his arms around her waist then swiftly moved his hands up under her top and started kneading her breasts she soon moaned and ground her round ass into his crotch he reached between her legs and massaged her womanhood

Inuyasha then turned her to face him trailed nips and kisses down her neck to the tops of her breasts while feeling her ass she writhed beneath his touch in lust and moaned his name

God's Inuyasha you make me feel so good I'm gonna lose my mind"

**Lemon starts **

Ok wench you started it"

Inuyasha didn't wait to get to the bedroom he stripped her and himself fast laid her on the couch kissed and entered her at the same time

Faster Inuyasha oooo yes _**Inuyasha" **_

Oh shit _**Kagome" **_they climaxed

Inuyasha?

Yeah?

I love you but It's go time were not done yet"

I love you to but tonight honey I've got a headache" He teased

Oh really your not getting off that easy"

Honey I don't want to get off easy I much prefer slow long and hard" Inuyasha teased then thrust into her with his hips

She mounted and rode him he arched his back Kagome moved up and down torturously slow knowing it was making him twice as insane

Oooooh shit Gome that's it right there don't stop ah _**Gome" **_

_**Inu Inu Yashaaa" **_Kagome moaned in ecstasy

Inuyasha turned her onto her back then gave her a sneaky grin Inuyasha what are you up to?

Well my sweet little wench we aint done yet"

_**Oh Yasha yesssss" **_

That's what I wanna hear baby" he said Inuyasha rode her over and over again into mindless ecstasy for hours

**Lemon ends **

The following morning Inuyasha and Kagome woke up

Oooh I cant move somebody raped me all night long" Inuyasha said jokingly

The devil made me do it" she joked

I've got some devil for ya" he said holding his crotch

Keep it up and you'll never get any again I'll put Yasha in a jar then you'll have to make an appointment to see him"

Inuyasha gulped grabbed and held onto his crotch. But if you do you wont get the surprise I've got for you my little nympho" he wise cracked

Inuyasha what is it?

Come and see"

He gave her the opera tickets Inuyasha I can't believe it it's my dream come true" she said then gave him kisses in her excitement and they were soon making love

**The night of the opera**

Kagome wore a long sexy rose red dress and black shoes Inuyasha wore a black suit red shirt black tie and shoes

7 pm it was time to leave for the opera they arrived at the opera house 7 30 pm they were escorted to their private balcony seats

Kagome"

Yeah"

I'll be back in a couple I gotta go to the bathroom"

Ok" she replied

Inuyasha snuck out the first floor back door smoked the weed cigarette and waited about 5 minutes he started to feel it. Shit those two bastards were right I feel great I've never felt so good or relaxed in all my life he thought

He made his way to his seat sat next to Kagome and held her hand

Kissed her they made out for a while Kagome noticed her Hanyou was unusually happy but thought he was just happy to be with her

The lights dimmed and the performance started. Inuyasha sat back totally relaxed with his head against the back of the chair and dozed off about 10 minutes later. Kagome to get his attention grabbed him by his thigh and nudged him to wake up

Inuyasha" she whispered in his ear he opened his eyes

Hah?

Inuyasha stay awake"

Yes mom he teased"

A few minutes after he dozed off again. Kagome decided she had the perfect way to wake him up and keep him awake

This time she put her hand on his prized possession and gently nipped his ear and ran her tongue along the edges of it. He shot up straight like a rocket

Inuyasha held her hand he was wide awake this time and had a big surprise he was so horny like he'd never been before in his life and it was driving him absolutely nuts

He sat back and closed his eyes again but not to sleep to relax and try to forget his current throbbing condition and behave like a gentleman. Kagome thinking he was asleep again decided to wake him up by grabbing his manhood this only made his situation unbearable

Ok wench wants to play does she now I'm gonna play to he thought he started by leaning in and kissing her lips down her neck and stopped at her cleavage and ran his tongue up and down between her breasts

He smelled her ever rising arousal sweet revenge he thought then he pulled away and innocently returned to his chair

**Lemons start **

He pretended to drop something on the floor before she could say boo he was down on the floor on his hands and knees with his head under her dress showing her the abilities of his very hot and talented tongue. She hung on to the sides of the chair insane with lust

Inuyasha here of all places?

I'm a dog we don't care where we are you should know that about canines we get it anytime anywhere we can besides I was starving" he taunted

He continued his task enjoying torturing her just when she was about to cum he stopped and pulled away

Inuyasha what the fuck how could you?

He came up from under her dress do you want me to finish?

That's a stupid question when you know damn well I do" she answered

Then come with me now" he replied

He opened the balcony door entered the hall being in a hurry picked her up and ran to the private bathroom. When they got inside Inuyasha locked the door

Now were gonna finish" he said

He bent her over the bathroom vanity lifted her dress slid into her pulled her breasts out and massaged them while he relentlessly pounded into her. Kagome"s passage soon tightened around him

Inuyasha"

Yes Gome"

_**Oh god's Inuyasha" **_

Oh gods what? Gome tell me what you want" Inuyasha stilled himself

I I want"

Want what Gome?

Damn you I want you to fuck me"

that's all he needed he plowed into her like a jack hammer making her repeat his name without screaming so others wouldn't come thinking he was killing her. She came so much it was like a river running down his length harder

_**Inu Inu Iuyashaaaaa"**_

_**Oh Gome" **_and they both released long and hard. They stayed for a little while and went a few more rounds till they were week in the knees

After they cleaned up they finally made it back to their seats sat relaxing then the poor Hanyou felt a twitch oh shit not again not now he thought

Kagome can you come with me a minute?

Yeah sure"

He took her by the hand and led her to the nearest broom closet

She was on her back in seconds with a feral Hanyou pounding into her I'm sorry Gome I don't know what's gotten into me I cant get enough of you"

_**Oh Gomeee" **_

Inyasha its so good don't stop"

Once again they returned to their seats they sat through a good part of the performance. Kagome had her hand on Inuyasha's thigh when he pulled her in for a kiss then felt the tent in his pants. He tried to hide it with his hands

Inuyasha are you in heat? is it demon mating season?

No mating season doesn't start for another two months" I don't know why I'm so horny or what the fuck's going on"

Iuyasha are you in pain?

Yes but I can go take care of it in the bathroom"

Oh the hell you will go drop your pants then sit in that chair in the back while I draw these curtains"

Yes mam" he teased

This is mine" she said

Kagome then got on her knees took him in her mouth and worked him long and hard like he never dreamed possible. Shit she's to good at this but I'll die a happy Hanyou he thought

Kagome hoisted her dress up around her waist and straddled him rubbed against him making him moan and look at her with pleading eyes he arched up into her showing his desperate aching need

Inuyasha are you ready? Cuz I am going to fuck your brains out and ride you till you can't cum anymore"

Well then Gome ride and kill me I'll die happy" she took him inside her the minute he was in to the hilt

_**God's Gome" **_he panted and came between pants

She pulled the top of her dress down to give him access to her full breasts then kissed him he eagerly sucked on them like a new born pup and at the same time she massaged his ears he hardened quick

She moved up and down don't worry about me Inuyasha I want to watch you enjoy it his breathing hitched as he came Kagome kept moving sweating he buried his face in Kagome's cleavage and grunted

While she rode him he released time again and again. Because it felt to damn good Kagome sped up her pace

Then suddenly he starting bucking wildly beneath her

Oh shit Gome that's it ride me hard God's woman you feel so fuckin good Gome this is the one oh fuck **yes **_**Gomeee" **_

_**oh yes Inuyasha" **_

Their orgasms seemed to go on forever. As he came his eyes rolled back in his head while he dug his claws into the chair from the intensity of it and they felt like their heads were going to explode from the force of their orgasms

Kagome I never came that hard before in my life" he said panting

Inuyasha it's always hot and beyond belief with you but holy shit that was overwhelming and mind blowing"

Kagome we both know I'm not to fond of opera but after this I think maybe it aint so bad now. Because you made this a night at the opera I'll never freakin forget

**Lemons end**

Inuyasha do you have any idea what's going on?

No but since my head is clear again and now that I think about it I have a sneaking suspicion and if I'm right there's gonna be a dead wolf and monk"

Why?

Kags something's not right"

He told her everything about the reefer. Still straddling Inuyasha Kagome took out her cell phone called Sango and told her about the reefer

Hmmm let me ask somebody who knows" she said

Sango told her that it was a particular special kind of reefer used in moderate amounts was good better then tranquilizers but taken in large doses causes extreme lust

Kags you want me to kick Miroku and Kouga's asses?

No Sango I have a better idea and we can watch the fun"

Can you meet us at club Tokyo tomorrow at around 2 pm?

I sure can"

Great I'll see you then Sango"

Kagome what deviltry are you up to? Inuyasha asked

I want to make them some brownies"

Kagome do you still make those special brownies?

Yup sure do only this time there's going to be an extra ingredient"

Like what? Inuyasha inquired grinning like the cat that ate the rat

As you know Inuyasha the best action to take is revenge"

Yeah like what?

You know that bottle of clear odorless and tasteless liquid laxative?

Yeah what about it? you wouldn't? Inuyasha said

Oh hell yes I can I would and I'm going to. My dear Inuyasha picture it that reefer and the laxative mixed in the brownies and what happens when the fools eat it. Plus my love we'll give them each a gift and when they open the gifts and touch them they'll be getting a nice big dose of poison ivy" Kagome said

Kagome you are a sick girl and truly evil and that's why I love you"

Why thank you Sesyyasha" she said

The next day outside of club Tokyo Kagome and Inuyasha saw Sango and told her what was going to be done

Kagome I love it but it's going to be bitch keeping a straight face they're going to be horny itching and shitting all at the same time"

The three went in entered the back room sat at the table Kagome gave Kouga and Miroku the brownies which they scarfed down at warp speed. Then they opened their gifts and loved the beautiful silk men's dress shirts and tried them on

Inuyasha Kagome and Sango didn't have to wait long. Miroku and Kouga started itching danced around trying to scratch the itches and holding their crotch's trying to hide their erections then started making multiple trips to the bathroom

Sesshoumaru wanting in on the prank had two of his friends go in posing as police officers and tell Miroku and Kouga that they were under arrest for drug possesion

Sango recorded the whole thing with a hidden digital camera Ayame rigged for her and it was being sent to the others. Kagura Ayame Sesshoumaru and the others died laughing while watching it

The 2 fake cops told them since they were in such a predicament that they would let them off with a warning on one condition that they had to hand over the reefer and promise to never use or buy it again and they did. Which of course they were lying but who cares the boys had a long week


End file.
